Orochi's Forest Prize
Material For Shambhala Hazards Video Walkthrough Overall Strategy Bring Mostly Null Warp Monsters The main hazard for this dungeon are Warps and Gravity Barriers. You want more Null Warp monsters since there are a lot of them at one time. If you don't, there is a high chance you will not even do any damage. Of course prioritize on your NW+NGB monsters. Focus on Mob Clearing You want to mitigate as much damage from enemies since it is a long drawn-out dungeon on each Stage. Also the Shadowgaff can paralyze your monsters so that they will not move. Have monsters that can hit multiple enemies with their Bump Combos. Viable Monsters Viable Max Luck Monsters 1st Stage - Defeat the Shadowgaff in 3 Turns Progression Order 1. Defeat the Warp mobs 2. Defeat the Shadowgaffs The Shadowgaffs can paralyze your monsters. You want to take them down before their top right cooldown. Make a route up top by defeating the Warp mobs and then focus on the Shadowgaffs. 2nd Stage - Defeat the Zombies at the Same Time Progression Order 1. Defeat the Zombies at the same time 2. Defeat the remaining mobs The Zombies will revive one mob each every single turn. Take down both at once to break the loop or 1 Zombie and 1 or more mobs. 3rd Stage - Defeat the Zombies at the Same Time Progression Order 1. Defeat the Zombies at the same time 2. Defeat the remaining mobs Break the Zombie Loop like the previous stage. Keep track of the Shadowgaff attacks to not get hit by their Paralyze Meteors. 4th Stage - Be Careful of the Poison Progression Order 1. Defeat the mobs 2. Defeat the Mini Boss Shadowgaff The Mini Boss Shadowgaff does a Poison Spray that will deal 8000 poison damage. Be careful to not clump your monsters for it and leave Hearts up to cure it. 5th Stage - Quickly Move On Kushinada's HP: 1.6 Million Progression Order 1. Use Bump Combos to deal damage to both Kushinada and mobs 2. Defeat Kushinada Kushinada has low HP but there are Gaias with powerful attacks. Use Bump Combos to deal with the mobs to make space for your monsters to move around. Kushinada's Attack Pattern 1st Boss Stage - Defeat the Shadowgaff Kushinada's HP: 3.2 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat mobs while damaging Kushinada 2. Defeat Kushinada Focus on the Shadowgaff because of the Paralyze Meteor. Kushinada will revive up to 3 mobs so you have to deal with the mobs while damaging the Boss. Avoid Kushinada's Cross Laser while attacking. 2nd Boss Stage - Focus on the Mini Boss Shadowgaff Kushinada's HP: 3.2 Million Mini Boss Shadowgaff's HP: 650,000 Progression Order 1. Defeat the Mini Boss Shadowgaff 2. Defeat mobs 3. Defeat Kushinada The Mini Boss Shadowgaff has the same attack as in Stage 4. Defeat him first before his Poison Spray. Kushinada only revives the bottom left Shadowgaff so take down the other mobs first to make room for your monsters. 3rd Boss Stage - Clear Mobs While Attacking Kushinada Kushinada's HP: 8.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat mobs 2. Damage Kushinada 3. Repeat until Kushinada is defeated Kushinada has a lot of HP so it will be a drawn-out battle. Clear the mobs first to mitigate damage and then attack Kushinada. Repeat the process until Kushinada is defeated. You have 19 Turns before her powerful Volatile Blast. __FORCETOC__